Its Over
by amy1walsh1
Summary: A fic where love, trust and loyalty will be tested. There will be a lot of swearing and lots of hot, angry make up sex. OVER 18'S ONLY.  Hermione and Voldemort must marry for the sake of the purebloods. Doesn't make sense, I know but there ya go!
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be living where I am living now and I would be trying to prove that magic is real. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and a pair of woolly socks XD_

**Prologue**

I stood in the nursery, wondering how my life would have changed had I not gotten married to one of the worlds darkest and most powerful wizard. Surely it would have been more hectic, even more dangerous had it not been for the safe haven my husband created for me and his heirs. Surely, had it not been for him, I wouldn't be adored by death eaters and dark wizards alike.

I felt my husband come up behind me, heard him before I felt him when he wrapped his arms around my waist in a possessive grip. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked me, concern showing in his voice. This was the man that I loved, respected, honoured.

I sighed, knowing he could tell when I lied. "I was just thinking about how my life would have been if I hadn't been forced to marry you, not that I don't like it or anything." I said teasingly. I felt him tense, and realised that he was either going to say something intense and heart warming, or get Lucius Malfoy to do it for him.

"Baby, you know that you would have been killed with your family and friends. And even if I did try to stop that from happening, you know that I would have failed. Making you immortal was the onl-" I interrupted him, pressing my lips firmly onto his, showing him instead of telling him how much I loved him.

"I wasn't talking about that," I said once we'd pulled apart, rather reluctantly on my part. "I was talking about the fact that if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive. I would have been tortured, raped and killed by the time I was 19. Had it not been for you, we wouldn't have Carlos and Fiona. I love you."

_So, there it is, the prologue for my second story. I had it written up for a while but didn't know whether or not I should put it on fan fiction. I have some of the first chapter written up and all I need is some reviews telling me whether I should continue writing. Soo, make my day please. _

_Also I would like to warn you now that this will be a dark fic. I love HG/LV and I love the death eaters. If I was a witch I would be Bellatrix. XD This will be an AU story as i just love voldy having heart to hearts with his wife._

_So, yeah please review. If u do, u wont get a crucio sent to you._


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I wish, I really wish.

Chapter 1 - The beginning

I was sitting at the Weasley kitchen table, a cup of coffee in my hand and the newspaper in front of me. It was a week before we went back to Hogwarts for out final year. Voldemort was still at large, and the Death Eater activity number was at its highest. We were going to Diagon Alley to get our supplies and some new robes. We had to have half of the order follow us there, just for Harry's protection. It was annoying sometimes but I knew that he needed it. The stupid, simple boy couldn't defeat a house-elf, let alone defeat one of the darkest wizards on this planet. Anyway, his godfather came back from the veil last year, about 5 months after Bellatrix had blasted him into it. Ever since, they had both acted like gods. Arrogant, ignorant and conceited. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't show my true colours yet.

Yes, you heard me. I, Hermione Granger (snicker) am a full supporter of Voldemort. Rightly so, I think, considering who my parents are. But, that story can wait for a few minutes I think.

So, I was waiting for the lazy slobs to get up and get ready so that we could go out. The door opened and Remus stood there. Remus. I sighed as I thought about him. He had been my summer lover. I could remember the first time he had ever took any notice of me.

_It was a week after we had come home from Hogwarts. I couldn't sleep and I had gone downstairs to get some warm milk and I bumped into Remus coming out of his room. We went downstairs together and I was wearing only a short night dress. It was quite chilly so Remus put his arm around me. I didn't think anything of it and I leant into him. It was at that point that I noticed his evident arousel pressing into my hip bone. I didn't realize he would be quite so BIG. I gasped, and went to move away. Remus looked ashamed and he blushed. I had a sudden thought and I smirked as I moved to cup his bulge. I undone his zip and moved to my knees._

I was shaken from my daydream by Remus, looking concerned. I blushed deeply at being caught fantasizing about him. But all he done was smirk in that annoying, knowing way. This was going to be a long day.

HGLVHGLVHGLVHGLVHGLVHGLVHGLV

Finally, after six hours of torturous shopping and mingling, I was back in my room away from the red-head weasel and his sister. I knew that my solitude wouldn't last long though. I had come upstairs to get a book, but really it was to escape for a few minutes. I wished we could have gone back to Grimmauld Place, but apparently it had been took over by Sirius' 'crazy, loony maniac cousin'. If I was honest with myself, I could see where people got that impression, but for me it was a good crazy. It made me feel safe and secure when I was with her, like she would do anything to protect me. In a way, I knew she would, but it was good to feel protected for once and not have to be the one that was doing the protecting.

The door burst open, and there stood Sirius, with his jeans hanging low, showing off an impressive line of hair leading down. I never knew whether he would walk round with only his jeans on to annoy me or try to seduce me, but he never done it around Ginny. He would give me that aristocratic smirk, the one that would normally make me orgasm right there, but on his face made him look like a dog. Then he would walk behind me and whisper whatever message he was supposed to deliver in my ear and kiss my neck. Then he would grab my waist and steer me towards the door. And it would always end in me grabbing hold of his hand, giggling like a bimbo and dragging him downstairs, all the while trying not to vomit all over him.

The particular message this time was to go into the library with Harry, Ron and Ginny while the Order where having a meeting. But I couldn't see why I had to go into the library when I could just stay in my room. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and said "Why would you want to stay in your room by yourself? I would have thought you would want to spend whatever time you had with Harry."

"What makes you say that I would want to spend it with Harry in particular?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Hermione. I've also seen the way you look at Remus and myself. "

I gulped, wondering what he would do next, as he advanced forward.

"I know that you want me Hermione. I want you too and I plan on getting what I want."

'Oh no' I thought.

**Oohhh the plot's thickening. I really don't have a plan for this so I'm making it up as I go. Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me please. **

**Please review because it will make me happy and a happy me means more chapters. Also next chapter the best reviewer shall get a shout out so get those fingers typing. I've got a poll on my profile as well so go and vote. **


	3. Chapter 3  Hurt

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in this story does not belong to me XD

Chapter 2 - Hurt

He stalked towards me like a predator towards his prey. He didn't realize how powerful I was, or how much fun I was going to have with this as well. I plastered a seductive grin on my face, while in the inside I was shaking with anger. I placed myself in front of him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh my dear Sirius. I do not want you, I have never wanted you and I will never want you. Do you understand that?"

But he just laughed. " Au contraire, 'Mione. You're just playing hard to get. You're scared that the others will find out."

By this point I had turned away, but he grabbed hold of my waist and spun me into his chest. I started to panic. It took all I had to stop myself blasting him through the wall. Then I remember, I'd given my wand to Mrs Weasley to polish. I was in deep shit. I hadn't learnt powerful wandless magic yet.

He started to trail his hands under my shirt and I knew I had to do something. I went to scream but as I opened my mouth, he cupped my chin and pulled my mouth to his. His tongue was practically down my throat and he started to walk us both backwards until my knees hit the side of the bed. I fell onto it and Sirius climbed on top of me, so his legs straddled my hip and his manhood was on my core. I opened my mouth to scream again and this time I was successful. Sirius jumped as if he'd been electrocuted and sprinted out the door, only to turn back around and shout "HERMIONE, WHATS WRONG?" I watched him get his wand out and mouth a spell, but I was too slow to move. A purple light flew out of his wand towards me. There was a terrible pain as I fell off the bed, banged my head, and landed on my arm, all in what felt like 2 seconds.

My last thought before darkness consumed me was ' Oh, that little bastard.'

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later to people surrounding me. I felt like my head had been run over and I couldn't move my left arm. I tried to get up, but when I started to lift my head, I was pushed back down. I realized that I was in someone's lap, someone being Sirius. The others left the room, feeling that this was a private moment. I smiled at him, looked into his dark grey eyes and asked him how long I had been out. He answered "Well, you fainted round the time I knocked on ya door - probably because of my good lucks-"I giggled " So I'd say 3 minutes, maybe less." WAIT STOP AND REWIND! I GIGGLED? I tore my eyes away from his and shot up out of his lap.

"What did you do to me?" I all but shrieked at him. He looked at me like I was stupid and then realization dawned in.

"You…..you don't feel anything towards me?" He asked cautiously.

"The only thing I feel is the desire to kick you in your balls! What did you do to me?" I said in a deadly whisper that would put Malfoy to shame.

"Your…your father asked me to ….to try and seduce you. He wanted to know how far you had progressed in your training." He stammered. My eyes narrowed at 'my father' and before he could say anything, I was running down the stairs towards the living room. I burst through the door, and could see shocked faces. I didn't stop to explain anything to them, and grabbed some Floo Powder. I cast muffliato on myself and shouted " Riddle Manor."

I landed gracefully (for once) on the white marble tiles. I brushed the soot off my clothes and shouted for a house elf. One, I think its name was Blinky, appeared instantly.

"Y…yes miss, what can B…Blinky do for M..miss?" He was trembling and was covered in grime. I smirked, knowing that I didn't have to put up that ridiculous mask of respect for the creatures in this house.

"Find my father and try not to touch anything. We don't need more dirt on the antiques!" I snarled at It.

"Oh, and bring me a fire whiskey." I felt like I would need it today.

A few minutes later, Blinky came back with a tall glass of fire whiskey and a message off my father saying that he would find me in three hours. I smirked, knowing that I would be able to get drunk, and wandered off down the halls. It didn't take long for me to get to the gardens, and it took even less time for me to find my favourite spot. I came here every time I came to the mansion. It was a big oak tree that had a low branch that I could lie on and watch the clouds go by.

I must have fell asleep, because I was woken up by my father, an innocent smile on his face.

"Hello Mya. I hope you slept well," He said in a hopeful voice. I glared at him with eyes that would make Voldemort curl up and cry for days. Trust me, it will happen one day.

"Don't look at me like that, father!" I spat at him, " You know very well what you have done, and you know very well that I haven't been able to learn defensive wandless magic yet. I can't believe you set Black on me. Of all the low things to do, that might possibly be the worst. What if he had raped me, and I got pregnant? What would happen then?" I shouted " I would have to get married to him, that's what!"

"Mya, he wouldn't have raped you. He would have simpl-" I cut him off with a screech of outrage.

"You have no idea what he was doing. He had me pinned against the bed father. He had his hands under my top and was groping! Tell me that you didn't tell him to do that, and I will kill him, I swear!" I shouted at him. I was seriously pissed off and he knew it. I wanted to get all my anger out before I returned to the Weasleys.

"Sweetheart, I told him to test your powers. I didn't tell him how to do it. Maybe he just couldn't resist you?"

I sighed. I knew that I would lose this fight. I picked up my fire whiskey and walked towards the house. I went through the door and bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized quickly. I couldn't see the mans face very clearly, but he looked amused. He held out a long, white hand to help me up and I grabbed it. It was soft, but freezing, and I wanted to keep hold of it. It was like something clicked inside me. I looked into his eyes, and they were a startling shade of red, almost like blood. They softened as he looked into mine, but he quickly looked away and pulled me up.

"Don't worry about it, but watch where you're going next time." He said in a voice that I could only recognize as Voldemorts'. I gasped and looked away, knowing that he could see inside my mind.

I quickly let go of his hand, noticing that they were still touching. I put my hand stiffly by my side and said "It is an honour to meet you, my lord." in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own. It sounded woody and rehearsed, which it was. According to the smirk on his face, he could tell too.

"And I am afraid I don't know your name Miss….."

"Lestrange, Hermione Sophia Lestrange milord," I answered, a slight tremor in my voice as I spoke. He looked surprised, as if he didn't know Bellatrix had a daughter, and rose an eyebrow.

"Really? I was under the impression that Bellatrix's daughter was dead, killed while in the crossfire of a haphazard spell?" He sounded suspicious, like he believed that I was lying about my identity.

"That was what my mother told the public milord, to avoid questions, as to why I wasn't going to Hogwarts. My mother wanted me to befriend The Boy-who-wouldn't-die and his little sidekick. So she gave me a false identity and made some muggles adopt me. I didn't know Bellatrix was my mother until

the summer after my fifth year. And in turn, she didn't know about me. When my muggle parents told me that I was adopted, I cast a blood spell on myself, and found out that I was actually a pure-blood. I went to find my mother, and when I did she cast the counter-spell for the glamour charm she had cast on me.

You may have known me as Hermione Granger, Potter's mud-blood whore?"

"Oh, but of course I have heard of you. What with Malfoys constant whining about a mud blood besting his son in lessons, I'm sure that everyone has heard of you."

For some reason he sounded proud. This confused me greatly.

"But, you do not look anything like the memories that the young Malfoy has shown me. Tell me, how have you managed to tame that frizzy hair and straighten your teeth?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I blushed a deep red and answered, "That was the glamour spell milord. I remove it every time I come to the manor. I wouldn't want any one to think that I was actually Potter's whore and have them attack me."

I hadn't realized until that point that we were walking outside, and that we were walking quite close together, But for some reason, I didn't move away. I didn't want to move away. I wanted to stay here and keep talking to this amazing man.

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made something stir inside me. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING? This was the Dark Lord. I shouldn't be attracted to the Dark Lord.

He laughed again. "I know what your thinking, and don't worry about it. A lot of people get attracted to me after they see me. But," he hesitated, and I urged him to go on, " you haven't seen my face yet. How can you be attracted to me."

" I don't know. All I know is that I like you." I looked down ashamed. I turned to go back to the manor, and as I took my first step, he grabbed my arm. I was getting tired of people grabbing me when I wanted to go . ' Oh well, I guess your going to have to get used to it' I thought glumly

He leaned towards me …

**AN: **Again, nothing was planned, so I dont know how its coming together. I am trying to write more chapters , but with it being the summer holidays, I am going out a lot more with my boyfriend so I may not be able to update as often as you would like. Please, please review because it will make me write more. Also some friendly critiscm would be greatly appreciated XD


	4. Chapter 4 I'm WHAT?

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 3 - I'm WHAT ?

I walked to the Weasleys back door hesitantly. I knew that I had stormed out and that they were going to question me about it. But, at the moment, I was to preoccupied with what had happened at the Mansion to think about anything else.

_He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. I thought that he had done the same. I felt a pressure on my chest but didn't think anything of it. After a few more seconds of just waiting there, I opened my eyes. He wasn't there! I looked down and saw a locket there, that I hadn't ever seen before. I opened it and it had a charred scrap of paper in it, that said 'Soon'. I didn't know what it meant, but I wanted to find out. _

I felt my stomach twist as I touched the door handle. What would I say to them? I didn't like lying to the people who had practically raised me, but I had to. I walked through the door, and everything stopped. Mrs Weasley rushed over to me and hugged me tight. I stiffened and then relaxed. She let go of me, and I could see Sirius in the corner of my eye.

"Sirius, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute please?" I asked sweetly, but I knew that he could see the anger in my eyes. I was pissed and he knew it. He sighed and followed me out. I went into my room and sat on the bed.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me, and sat on the bed next to me.

"'Mione, you know that I have always liked you, but your father was paying me to test you. You should know now that I am a double agent for Him, like Snape is a double agent for Dumbledore. I always have been, ever since Lily and James died. I felt like Dumbledore should have stopped it from happening, and I got angry and went to Voldemort."

"Right, so what does that have to do with you nearly raping me?" He smirked and said

"One- You would have loved it, and Two- It was the only way I thought I could test your powers."

I sighed and looked at him. He was looking at his shoes, and he looked like a little kid who had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I smiled and stood up. He looked at me and I pulled him up with me.

"One- I promise you I wouldn't, and Two- Okay, but don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Okay?"

"Okay." He promised and smirked at me again. "But I promise you, you would have liked it." He said arrogantly and left the room. I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed. It was strange. I felt like a part of me was missing, but I didn't know what it was. I sighed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_It was misty, and damp. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see. I felt something cold on my wrist and looked down. It was a handcuff! I was cuffed to my bed in the Weasley house. I started to panic, when I heard a BANG downstairs. I jumped and tried to get my hand out of the handcuff. It was starting to hurt and my door was wrenched open. It was Him. I stopped twisting my arm, and let him pick me up. Somehow the handcuff had gone, but then I realised that he had probably cursed it away. I put my face in the crook of his neck, and for some reason I was suddenly exhausted. I fell asleep again. _

I woke up with a gasp, and I was drenched with sweat, but for some reason I was freezing. My teeth were chattering, and I pulled the blanket closer to me. It was then that I noticed a glittering rock on my ring finger on my left hand. I gasped, and shot out of the bed. I looked at my hand again, and there it was. I wanted to know how it got on my hand, and I wanted to know now. I barged into Sirius' room and pushed him out of the bed. There were tears streaking down my face, and he jumped off the floor. He pulled me to him and just held me for what seemed like hours, but really it was only a few minutes. I looked up and he was staring down at me, a concerned look on his face. I smiled sheepishly at him and apologised.

"Its okay 'Mione. Please tell me." I explained the dream to him and what happened when I woke up. He smiled at me hesitantly. "I think you should go and talk to your father. He can explain it better than me."

"Explain? Explain what?" I asked.

" 'Mione, go and talk to your father. Please." I got off his bed (which I didn't realize I was on) and stumbled out the door. I went into the living room, got the Floo Powder and, for the second time that day, shouted 'Riddle Manor'.

I landed on my face, and brushed myself off. I got up stiffly, and walked out the door. At that moment, and for the second time that day, I stumbled into somebody. That somebody was Voldemort. I stuttered my apology and turned to walk down the opposite way. Again, he grabbed my wrist and spun me round. It was getting really boring now. I sighed and looked at my feet. He lifted my hand up and looked at the ring and asked "Where did you get this?" I explained the dream and what happened when I woke up (again) and he looked confused. He was mumbling under his breath and I could swear that his eyes turned green for a second. But it was probably my imagination. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my parents room. He just barged in, and I shut my eyes quickly.

"Shouldn't we knock, what if they're… you know.. Doing it." I'm no virgin, but I didn't want to see my parents doing THAT. He just laughed and pulled me towards him. He steered me towards the bedroom door and opened it. And there they were, right there in the middle of the bed. I think I might have been mentally scarred for life. That is not the sort of thing that I needed to see. I was very fragile.

"MOTHER!" I shrieked. They jumped at being caught, and pulled the blanket over themselves.

"Hermione, darling. What are you doing here?" Voldemort was behind me, doubled over with laughter, so they hadn't seen him yet. I stepped to the side, and they immediately jumped out of bed and get robes on. Voldemort was still laughing, it looked like he was having a fit. I nudged him, and he straightened up, but his face was bright red from trying not to laugh. I just looked at him, and he hugged me to his side. 'Okay' I thought 'This day is just getting weirder and weirder.'

"Milord, what are you doing here?" My father stumbled over to a chair, and transfigured it into a couch. He gestured for us to sit on it. We did.

What I want to know, is how my ancestors ring came to be on your daughters ring finger?"

"Ah ." My mother said. "Well, that's a very interesting question. Would you like some tea, or maybe a brandy?"

"No, thank you and she wont either," He said, as I was reaching out for one. I looked at one, with a look that said WHAT THE FUCK?. He just looked at me and said "We're engaged now, I don't want my fiancé drinking all the time."

"I'm sorry, what? I thought you just said that I was engaged. As in engaged to be married, to you." I said, with a hint of hysteria. I looked at my mother and father, and they looked guilty, as if they had known all along, which they probably had.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked my father.

"Well, you see, there is a tradition between the Lestrange's and the Gaunt's that the first born female, on the youngest son's side, and the first born male on the youngest daughter's side be married. It's a very old, very complicated tradition, and once you get married there is no going back. The consequences, if you don't get married, are most gruesome. Your hair gets set on fire, your eyes get gouged out and parasites start eating you from the inside out." My father explained. Surely being married to Voldemort couldn't be that bad. I didn't want to lose my hair, I liked my hair.

"Why, why did this tradition get set? Its barbaric!" I asked, to no-one in particular. Again, my father answered, " There are myths, rumours but the most common one is that your great-great-great grandmother refused to marry the person her father chose for her, as she loved another, so her father cursed all further generations."

On the outside, I probably looked calm and collected, but on the inside, I was unbelievably angry. Why should I be punished because of something that happened more than a century ago? I expressed these thoughts to my parents, and they just laughed at me.

"Honey, you should be thankful you know who you are going to marry. Imagine having to choose from hundreds of people, then making a mistake and having to live with that person for the rest of your life." My mother was looking pointedly at my father as she said this. I raised an eyebrow, as Voldemort snorted beside me.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked, with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"A story for another time, dear." My mother said. I got up, and said goodbye to my parents. I didn't look at Voldemort, for fear of fainting, or throwing up. I opened the door and closed it softly behind me. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I punched the wall opposite me. I sank to the floor, cradling my hand, and for the first time in years, I sobbed. I sobbed so hard I didn't notice the door opening. I felt two arms come around me, and I felt like I was safe. I just kept crying and crying. I was exhausted, I wanted to go to sleep. I looked up to see who was holding me and I was shocked to see the man I was suppose to marry.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to be Lord Voldemort, Master of all evil, and you're here holding a pathetic girl." I asked him, probably making a fool of myself, but I didn't care.

"One - your not pathetic, and Two - I may be the Master of evil as you put it, but I do have a heart. I know that you don't want to get married to me, but you have to, so I was thinking we should make it worthwhile." He looked sincere, and I smiled at him.

I got up, with a lot of help, and started walking towards my quarters. I was sleeping here tonight, and I would just tell Molly that I had to go and see my parents. I couldn't wait until I could leave for good.

We reached my door, and we stood awkwardly outside. He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm, and with a smirk on my face, pulled him down to meet me halfway. Our lips collided and he pushed me towards the wall. His leg went in-between mine, and I moaned into his mouth. I arched my back, and he grabbed at my thigh. I had one leg wrapped around his waist and I knew that we had to stop now or we would end up having sex where everyone could see us. I pulled away from his mouth, and it went straight to my neck. I moaned and my head fell back and banged against the wall behind me. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?" I just looked at him and said, " If we don't stop now, were going to have to put up with your Death Eaters watching us." He had a grimace on his face and I giggled.

"Until tomorrow, my dear." He said while lifting my hand up. He brought my hand to his lips and I felt a surge of love go through me. He walked away, and I barely got into my room before I started giggling like a maniac.

_A.N Okay, so this is shorter than I thought it was, but oh well! Please review. _


	5. Chapter 5, Telling the Weasleys

Chapter 4: Telling the Weasleys

I woke up, and I felt the same feeling of giddiness that I had felt last night, rise in my chest. I stretched and looked around the room. It was beautiful, as always, but today it seemed like something was different. I squeezed my eyes together, opened them and screamed. A hand covered my mouth, and I realised that it was my fiancée. I sighed with relied, and sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Is it a crime to see my beautiful fiancée? Actually I came to get you up. You need to go back to the Weasleys," as he said this, a look of disgust crossed his face. I laughed at this. " and tell them the good news." He smirked when I suddenly stopped laughing at him.

"Are you crazy or something ? I don't particularly have a death wish, thank you very much. And they don't even know where I go when I mysteriously disappear."

"I know. Which is why you will be telling them everything. And if any of them give you any trouble, well, you know what to do." I smiled a bit when he said this. It would be nice to be known Hermione Lestrange, pureblood, rather than Hermione Granger, mud blood, a third of the Golden Trio, whore of the Boy-who-just-cant-die.

"I'll do it with pleasure."

I walked to the Burrow's back door, feeling excitement brewing in my stomach. I pushed it open, and to my surprise, only Potter, erm I mean Harry, was sitting at the table.

"Oh Hermione, where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I went and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a night. I needed some time to think. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the sitting room. Come on, lets go and show them you're okay." I followed him, and stood by the door.

"I have something to tell you guys." I caught Sirius' eye, and it went wide. He knew what I was going to do, and he come to stand behind me.

"I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Hermione Granger, I'm not a mud blood, and I'm engaged."

I heard gasps go round the room, and I smirked. I'd told them nothing yet.

"The man who I am getting married to, isn't someone you would approve of, and is also on the dark side. Along with me and Sirius." I looked around the room. Harry, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley looked as if they were in shock. Ronald and Ginevra had went red, and were spluttering.

"The man that I am going to be marrying is, in fact, Lord Voldemort." There at that second, was the only time I had feared for my life. Ronald jumped up, and stalked towards me. Sirius walked to stand in front of me, and Ronald grabbed him by the throat, and pushed him against the wall. Remus came towards me whilst this happened, and judging from the expression on his face, he wasn't happy.

"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. WHAT CHANGED?" Harry screamed at me. I sneered at him.

" I've been on the Dark Side since the end of our 5th year. Around the time that my mother blasted dear Sirius here into the veil. But, apparently he just cant admit defeat." He grinned at me, the best he could while he was on the floor recovering from Ronald's sudden attack.

"What's your last name?" He asked, as I helped Sirius get up. I winked at him, letting him know to get ready.

"Lestrange." I smirked, and apparated out of the Burrow. We landed outside the gates, leading to the manor.

"Well, that was fun." I said dryly, starting to walk. "I'm sorry, if I've blown your cover or anything."

"No, its fine. I needed to get out of there, before I killed Molly. Are you really engaged to Voldemort now?" He asked.

"Yep, I am soon going to be Mrs Voldemort, Mistress of All Evil. Bow down to me." I said in a mocking voice. He just laughed, and dropped into a low bow.

"Your majesty, it is an honour to be in your presence." I giggled, and pushed him over. He grabbed hold of me, and caused me to fall with him. I scrambled back to my feet, and started running. He just laughed and chased me.

We got into the Entry Hall, and I was shocked to see that everyone had gathered there, my mother, father and fiancée (I loved that word) at the front.

"What's with the crowd?" I asked.

"How did they take it?" Voldemort asked. I sneered, remembering their shocked and outraged faces.

"Oh, not as bad as they thought I would. Of course they were still upset about Sirius here, but we managed to get out alive." I answered. He gave me a tiny smile, and told everyone to go about their business.

"I'm proud of you Pulchra mulier. You have done far better than I thought you would do." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me, slowly and passionately. His tongue flicked across my lip, and I felt a knot in my stomach. I pulled away reluctantly, remembering that Sirius was still there. He looked like a goldfish, just standing there, gaping.

I giggled, and lead my fiancée away, to the bedroom.

**A/N: Yes, I know its been a while since I last updated, and that this is very short, but I just wanted to let you all know that I havent given up on my stories. I've got my head sorted out now, and I think that I should be able to get the next chapter written up soon, as long as I get some reviews on this chapter. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone that told me not to rewrite the stories, or at least dont take them down, so THANK YOUU XD Big hugs and kisses from Sirius for that. ( Oh dont act as if you wouldnt like it :P) **


	6. Chapter 6 Peace

Disclaimer: Hmm nope, still don't own unfortunately. Oh and btw, last chapter when Voldy called Hermione Pulchra Mulier, it was Latin for beautiful woman.

Chapter 5: Peace

I woke up, and immediately a feeling of peace came over me. I wasn't sure why. It might have been that I had an amazing night, or that everyone will soon know who I am.

Or it might have been the fact that I woke up next to my fiancé?

I looked up at his face, and was shocked when I found that he was awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him.

"You look innocent when you're asleep, you know. So vulnerable, and unguarded." He said casually. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Now, come on, get up. Today, everyone is going to know who you really are, and you have to be prepared for that."

Finally, I was ready, and we were on our way to the Ministry of Magic. I felt excitement in my stomach, and I was scared that it would make an appearance on the floor of the car that we were travelling in. I grasped hold of my fiancés hand, and he looked at me oddly.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." He asked. I just looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

We arrived at the entrance of the Ministry, and everything looked normal. No panicked faces, no one looking scared, just people milling around, not wanting to go to work. I stepped out of the car, and the first face I saw was that of Mr Weasley. He looked at me with disgust, and I sneered at him. He strode over to me, and asked "Why are you doing this Hermione? Are you getting forced to? Why was Sirius acting so strangely as well?" This was too much for me to handle, and I just walked straight past him, to where me fiancé was waiting.

As we got into the lobby, people had started to realize who we are, and the Minister was waiting for us, with none other than Albus Dumbledore, and the order of the chickens. I could feel a smirk forming on my face, and I was about to walk forward when Tom put his arm around me. I looked at him, silently asking him what he was planning. He just looked on, and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Hello, Tom." Dumbledore sighed. I knew that he wouldn't like that, and I put my hand on his. "Don't call me that, you old codger. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to get Hermione from you. We don't know what you plan to do to her, but we don't want her life to end, because of your selfishness, so hand her over." I nearly saw red at that last comment. Hand me over, like I was a possession of some sort. Tom opened his mouth to speak, but I got there first.

"How dare you. I am not some object to be passed around. Tom is not forcing me to marry him. And I don't know who you are trying to kid. I know at least half of you don't give a damn about what happens to me, and the other half are most probably wondering why they here. I also know that Potter and Weasley don't give a fuck about what happens anymore, and I'm pretty sure they didn't to begin with."

Dumbledore sighed. " Hermione, he has you under a spell of some sort, and we have to help you right away. What would your adopted parents say if they knew that we didn't help you?"

I laughed, and said "I don't give a damn about what they want, Dumbledore, they lied to me for 17 years about who I was."

"Hermione, we just want the best for you. I don't want to have to do this, but if you wont voluntarily come, I will have to make you. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, fuck you Dumbledore. You don't know what the best is for me." I turned to go to my parents, and as I did, I felt a sharp pain on the bottom of my back. I gasped, and arched my back. It was unlike anything that I had every felt. Pain was shooting out of this spot, and I couldn't help falling to the floor. Suddenly it stopped as fast as it came, and I looked around to see whether anyone had noticed. Everyone had!

"What the hell was that?" I shouted at Dumbledore.

"Just a little spell I thought would come in handy. I can see that you are not going to change your mind anytime soon." Well done, Captain Obvious.

" Dumbledore, curse my soon-to-be wife again, and I will murder you in your sleep."

" Okay Tom." And they left. As simple as that. For some reason, I was still on the floor, and looking up at Tom in shock. He looked down, realizing that I wasn't standing beside him, and picked me up. The next minute, we were at the car.

" Why did he just leave like that?" I asked Tom.

" I don't know, darling. But, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so we'll leave it for now. As soon as we get back to the manor, I want you to accompany me straight back to the bedroom" He said, with a devious grin on his face.

" Oh I don't know. I was thinking about having a sleep by the lake." I teased, giggling. Again, what was with the giggling? I seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

" Oh I don't think you really want to do that, when you could be doing more pleasurable stuff with me." He said, as he inched a hand up my leg. " Things that don't involve a lot of sleeping." He kissed behind my ear as he said this. I gasped, and felt a familiar knot start to form in my stomach. I nodded quickly, and said " Okay," and started to straddle him, until I noticed everyone watching us, including my parents.

Awkward.

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person, and I know that this is very short, but as I've explained in other A/N's, I'm getting serious writers block. If anyone as any ideas on where they want this story to go, then PM me, and let me know, because everything will help. I will try and get the next chapter up for this by the end of this month, hopefully sooner, and the next chapter for Daddy should ( I say that doubtfully) be up by the end of next week.

Please, please review, and don't forget to PM me with any ideas you may have.


End file.
